The Dance
by Kellmeister
Summary: Eric & Sookie: Cowboy Up! One Shot Contest. Sookie always says Eric has an award-winning ass- what if she were there to reap the rewards from such a contest?


**Eric & Sookie: Cowboy Up One-shot Contest**

**Title: The Dance  
**

**Penname: Kellmeister  
**

**Characters: Eric & Sookie, with a little bit of Amelia, Tara, Bill, Pam, Sam, Jason, Tray, and Laffy thrown in  
**

**Disclaimer: I own none of these awesome critters, nor their western wear**

**A/N: Many thanks to fantastic beta and author Miss Construed- she helps this old lady with her grammar and punctuation. Hope y'all like it.  
**

**THE DANCE**

A typical night in Sookie Stackhouse's life included getting off of work, getting in her old, beat-up car, and going home to a good book and her cat. She had lost her Gran the prior year, and her older brother Jason, though he had a good heart, was usually off cattin' around for his latest catch of the week, so she hardly saw anything of him. So when she went home, it was to a quiet house, with hardly an interruption.

However, tonight would prove to be an exception to that rule. Sookie had pulled up to her house after working her shift and then some, until Arlene had been able to get a replacement sitter for her kids. Her dogs were tired, she reeked of beer and grease, and now her best friends Tara and Amelia were sitting on her porch watching her pull up. All she wanted was a nice, hot, bubble bath, not whatever hair-brained scheme those two had come up with today.

"Sookie!" Amelia hollered down at her from the porch, "We're going to go drive up to Shreveport tonight, and you're coming with us. We're not taking no for an answer, so don't even start!"

"Mel, I'm too tired to even argue with you, but why? And why are you both dressed like Arlene and her friends on the prowl?" Sookie retorted.

"There's a new bar and dance club up there called Guitars 'n Cadillacs: tonight just so happens to be ladies night, and us three are most definitely LADIES," Tara smirked at Sookie just so, and she couldn't help but smile back helplessly at her friend.

Tara and Amelia had been the best friends Sookie had in the world, and growing up they would prove themselves invaluable time and again. Neither one was afraid of anything or anyone, and they helped pull Sookie out of her shell over the years. Tara and Amelia were both extremely outspoken and opinionated and often butted heads, but remained fast friends to each other and to Sookie. Amelia was a little more feminine and eccentric, while Tara was a little more boyish and down-home. Sookie had to laugh to herself as she remembered the time when they were all twelve and her brother Jason had stolen some of their clothes when they were down by the old creek in the woods by her house. He never forgot the black eyes and bruises Tara and she had given him, as Amelia stood by screaming at him, still half-naked and wet.

Sookie was always so shy around other people growing up after her parents had died when she was just in the first grade, and it didn't help that she had been a little clutzy and worn glasses up until right before high school. It was then that she blossomed into a beautiful young woman, with long blonde hair, an extremely girlish figure, and full of confidence, spunk, and life, thanks in great part to her Gran, as well as Amelia and Tara.

Sookie knew she wasn't going to win this argument, so she climbed the steps to her porch, glared at her friends, and said, "Fine. But I'm not havin' any fun whatsoever, I'm warning you ahead of time. Hand it over…"

"Whatever do you mean?" Amelia dramatically exclaimed.

"You know darn well what I mean, Amelia Broadway! Hand over the poor choice of clothing you're going to make me wear, bordering on a harlot's outfit!"

"Oh, Sookie, quit being so overdramatic! Put the clothes on and just swear al-fuckin-ready!" Tara hollered back at her in a huff.

Sookie yanked the clothes out of Amelia's hands and stormed off to her room, but not before giving the girls an evil glare out of the corner of her eye. They really weren't dressed that poorly- Amelia was in a cute denim mini-skirt with a little bling on her back pockets (no doubt to attract a certain amount of attention there), a pretty sleeveless mint green button-down blouse to compliment her green eyes and brown bobbed hair, and the requisite brown cowgirl boots. Tara, on the other hand, had on tight black, low-rise jeans, paired with a brown tank covered in sparkles and sequins, and black boots.

When she finally looked at herself in the mirror after showering and shaving all of her necessary girlie parts, Sookie began to dress herself in her cowgirl getup. Just because they lived in Louisiana didn't mean they had to dress the southern part, but for this, she would make an exception. She preferred cutoff shorts and bikini tops herself throughout most of the summer.

The black mini skirt with red piping on the front pockets, and the red satiny halter top, which showed off her considerable assets (and thankfully had built-in support), certainly did not have Sookie smiling. But she decided to roll with it, dolled up her hair to allow a few wisps to cover her cheeks, and added a little bit of gloss to her lips. She threw on her trusty old black boots, and was on her way downstairs.

As she made it out the door, she heard whistles and catcalls coming from the yard. Snapping her head in that direction, she saw Amelia and Tara standing there with some of their other friends- Sam, Lafayette, and Tray, along with her bull-headed brother. She rolled her eyes at all of them.

"Sook, are you on the prowl tonight or what?" yelled Sam, her friend, and boss. She knew he'd had a crush on her forever, and had had his heart crushed when she agreed to go out with the high school jock, Bill Compton. Well, she'd had her heart crushed then too. When she'd discovered him 'spanking the monkey' to a Playgirl, yep, a Playgirl magazine, she figured out quickly that he actually played for the other team. That would explain why he never pressured her that often for sex.

"I thought this was Ladies' night at the bar, not Ladies and their No-Good-Friends-and-Brothers night!"

"Ah, Sook, c'mon! I need to meet some new, um, ladies. Plus, it's a new bar and all," Jason whined at her.

"Oh fine, whatever, Jas. Don't whine, it doesn't suit you," Sookie retorted.

They all piled into two separate vehicles- the boys all in one, and the girls in another. The drive up to Shreveport would take about thirty minutes, and they could easily fill that with the latest town gossip. Sookie was fairly quiet all the way there, and was mostly trying to stay awake. She had no high hopes for the night, and was mainly going to hang out with her friends, have a few drinks, then head home to crash in her nice comfy bed.

As they reached the outskirts of town, Jason allowed Tara to pull in front of them since she was the only one who knew how to get there.

"Tara, what's got you in such an all-fire hurry to get there?" Sookie asked.

"Well, what Tara failed to mention to you is that it's also the night of their 'Best Badonkadonk' contest…" Amelia piped up.

"The best WHAT?"

"You know…backside, hiney, rear, ass…honestly Sook, you don't listen to country much for being raised in the South…"

Sookie listened to Amelia prattle on about the contest, though she wasn't really listening. Then a sudden, horrific thought came to her.

"Hold it. Is this contest for women, or for men?"

Tara said, "Don't worry, since it's Ladies Night, it's just going to be the guys in the contest, and it's simply judged by the gals all clapping the loudest for whose ass they think is the finest."

Sookie felt herself breath again. She'd been led astray by those two before. One time in high school, they had made her enter the school's talent show. The chaos that ensued when the three of them had performed a choreographed dance to Madonna's 'Like A Virgin' was something never to be forgotten. At least if Jason decided to enter this, she could always look away.

As they arrived at the club, Sookie could see the place was packed. The cars and trucks filled the lot, and people were starting to park in the grass.

They all piled out and walked to the doors together, the boys whoopin' and hollerin' all the way there. Sookie remembered this had once been a big movie theater and wondered what it looked like on the inside now.

She didn't wonder long. The bar had kept the steps leading down the sides all the way to the front, and had installed bar railings clear down the huge middle of the theater, after removing all the seats and adding roundtops and stools. The main bar was at the back of the theater, with a smaller one clear at the bottom of the steps on the right-hand side. At the very front and bottom center was a decent-sized dance floor, with a DJ behind it, and above the dance floor was a stage that local bands could play on. Other than that, it pretty much had the typical darker setting, with some lighting up front, and with lots of posters of old westerns along the walls. The sounds of Kenny Chesney filtered through the speakers around the dance floor.

The place was packed and they had to really search to find one table, let alone a couple. Jason hollered back at all of them that there was one table pretty close to the front, left-hand side, which only had three seats, but that was just enough for the 'ladies' in the group.

Jason and Tray hollered that they'd be right back, and as Sookie watched, her brother managed to wink at and somehow touch four out of five women on his way to the bar.

"I'll never understand it. Jason is such a hound dog- I don't get how they can't see it," Sookie sighed.

"They may not have had their one bad relationship in life yet. Give them a chance to get to know Jason," Amelia joked.

"Yeah," said Tara, "in about five minutes he'll be back here, sorry ass tail between his legs!" That set all the girls to giggling.

The giggles came to an abrupt end a few moments later, however, when Trace Adkins' 'Honky Tonk Badonkadonk' blared through the speakers, amidst whoopin' and hollerin,'

from ladies of all ages around them. Jason and Tray had come back with a couple pitchers of beer, and Lafayette and Sam were talking with some ladies at another table: they didn't even notice the three girls get up on the ring around the bottom of their table in order to get a better view of what was going on down in front.

What they saw was one hundred percent, grade A, pure beef down on the dance floor. There were about fifteen or so guys, dressed in varying degrees of western gear, and nobody looked like anyone you'd kick out of bed for eatin' crackers.

"Ladies! May we have your attention please! This is obviously ladies' night here at Guitars and Cadillacs, and we're here with the Best Badonkadonks in Louisiana! We just need to hear your applause for your favorite backside, and the lucky gent who is the winner gets to request the song of his choice, and hopefully a willing partner to dance with. So, I want to hear your screams, hollers, and clapping, but please keep the panty throwing to a minimum!"

Sookie couldn't keep a straight face and even rolled her eyes at Amelia and Tara, who were screaming with the best of them as the first contestant took the floor to the tune of 'Cajun Stripper,' by Doug and Rusty Kershaw. She was definitely watching down below, though, leisurely sipping her beer, when she noticed 'him.'

She didn't want to liken him to a god, but Sweet Jesus, was he ever close. He was tall- easily towering over the rest of the competition, blond-haired, and blue-eyed. Those blue eyes sparked with energy and what could be considered cockiness, but she didn't care at that moment. They were the most beautiful, fascinating things in the world just then.

He was built like what she thought a real cowboy should look like, from his head to his toes: so unlike the rowdy rednecks at Merlotte's. His long hair hung down just past his shoulders, and just a few wisps hung around his strong-jawed face, peaking out from the Stetson pushed back just-so on his head. His lips begged to be kissed, and when Sookie saw him wet his lips, she realized they weren't the only thing moist.

Her eyes ran over his torso, covered in a black denim shirt, which was strategically unbuttoned at the top, to where you could just make out the curls on his well-defined chest. You could tell his broad shoulders and arms just ached to pop out of the sleeves. His shirt was tucked in to a pair of jeans that should have been made illegal to wear. Lord have mercy! For a cowboy, he had on a rather unassuming belt buckle, but that didn't matter since his horse-huggin' thighs and quarter-bouncing ass were so delicious to watch.

Sookie was half-ashamed to be feeling like she was, turned on simply by the physique of this man: her gran had taught her never to judge on looks alone. But the thing that really caught Sookie's attention was the black chaps he had on over the jeans, and the black leather boots. She had never in her entire life seen anything so sexy, and the chaps only aided in accentuating certain 'assets,' both in front and in back. She couldn't help but wonder how he looked riding a horse, or riding….

"Sookie, girl, I do believe you have an admirer!" Tara's revelation snapped Sookie out of the trance she was in, and she realized the cowboy was giving her the onceover as well. He smirked at her open mouth and wide eyes, and gave her a devilish wink and tip of his hat.

Sookie felt her knees begin to buckle, but she just grabbed on to their table even tighter, and took a long swig of her beer. She may have been a confident woman to an extent, but in the ways of men, her confidence was non-existent, much like her sex life had been after high school.

Jason and Tray had felt cocky enough to go up front as well, so they stood there bs-ing with the other contestants waiting to take their turns. She noticed Mr. Chaps leaning in to talk to Jason, and suddenly felt all three pairs of eyes turn her way. Sookie was suddenly in need of her second glass of beer.

The first several contestants had been out to strut their stuff, and now Big and Rich's 'Save a Horse, Ride a Cowboy' blared out over the crowd. The girls watched eagerly as the newest men strutted their stuff, and even Sookie started to let out a few whistles and shouts along with the other two.

Halfway through the song, Mr. Chaps slid over to the middle of the dance floor. Sookie could feel her heart racing, and her breathing speed up. She hadn't felt this excited since, well, since...Sam finally hired some new help for the bar, and that was a drop in the bucket compared to this.

Part of her didn't want to watch, and felt ashamed: the other part of her was screaming to stare and drool. The way he moved and would smirked at the crowd was making Sookie and every other woman's libido go into overdrive. He stood for a while with his backside facing the audience, simply gyrating his hips to the music. As the chorus came around again, he would pump his hips back and forth, with his thumbs through his belt loops. He didn't exhibit any exceptional dance prowess, but he exuded sex appeal.

The next thing they all knew, he tore open his shirt and threw it off to the side and turned slowly around one more time. Sookie was certain there was a God, and that she was a female. She heard the DJ yell, "Northman, no unfair removal of clothing, man! Let the other boys at least have a chance once in a while!" She swore a woman next to her was going to pass out from screaming so loud. His chest, biceps, and pecs were simply divine, she would have to agree.

"Sook! Pick your jaw up off the floor, girl!" Tara was laughing at her.

"Hush! I'm just admiring what I can never have," Sookie replied with a little sigh, as Jason and Tray came back to the table.

"Hey Sookie, I don't think I can sit here and watch my little sister drooling over these cowpokes…"

"Jason Stackhouse, you just shut your mouth! I am not drooling and--"

"Would you let me finish?!? That dude that just shook his moneymaker up there was asking about you, and I let him know straight up that I was your brother, and Tray here was a good friend who was not afraid to kick some ass…"

"Jason! I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself!"

Jason glared fiercely at his sister, and she didn't back down from her own death glare at him. A gal at a table close by asked Jason to dance, so he turned on the Stackhouse charm and went to the dance floor with her.

About this time, the DJ's voice returned over the loudspeakers, "All you ladies out there, we have our winner tonight, for the third time, and that's our very own Cowboy, Eric 'Hunka Burnin Love' Northman! Let's hear it for him girls!"

This Eric character sauntered up to the DJ's booth, with that smirk and the look of the devil on his face. Sookie started working on her third beer right then and there. He was simply too much, with that long blond hair cascading over his naked shoulders, and that back…is that what Amelia would refer to as back porn? She couldn't help but envision him leaning over her in nothing but that hat, and those chaps…

_It's been way too long for you Stackhouse. The boys around town wanted nothing to do with you after everyone found out about Bill, and the other few dates since then don't hardly count. Snap out of it!_

"Sookie!" Amelia practically screamed in her ear, "Did you just hear Mr. Chaps say your name?"

_Huh, so Amelia must think the same as me…wait, did she just say he said my name? For what?_

"What?"

"Have you not been paying any attention this whole night? The winner of the little contest up there gets to pick whatever song he wants to dance to, and any willing partner! Girl, he just picked you! What are you gonna do?" Amelia shrieked back at her.

"I don't think she has much of a choice," Tara said in a hushed voice, with her eyes as wide as saucers as she stared over Sookie's shoulder.

Sookie whipped around on her stool and was looking at a brick wall. A brick wall with curly golden chest hair and nipples right at her eye level. And one who was giving her a definite eye-fuck.

She looked up into eyes as blue as the sky gets right at the time of a beautiful summer sunset, and inhaled a smell of musk, sweat, dirt, and man. Then he had to go and smirk at her, and lift an eyebrow as if in expectation of something.

"May I help you, cowboy?" Sookie asked, with a smirk of her own playing at her lips.

"Well, aren't you sweet?" Eric Northman replied.

"Not really."

"What a pity, for me…guess I'll have to go and ask one of these other gals to dance with me, and embarrass the both of us, miss. You, for failing to accept the invitation amidst all the stares of the women around you, and me for being shot down."

Sookie quickly glanced around and noticed the stares coming from all the women around them. She could tell what they were thinking; she remembered all too well from dating the all-star quarterback in high school before he came out of the closet. The evil looks from all the girls as they walked down the hall were etched in her brain, though she had taught herself to ignore them most of the time.

"So, ma'am, what do you say? Would do dance with this cowboy, if only for tonight?" Mr. Chaps asked her.

"You have to promise me something in return."

"What would that be?"

"No funny business, and you and I will get along just fine."

"Whatever you little heart desires, Miss Stackhouse."

Eric held out his hand for her, and as soon as she touched it, she felt warmth and comfort flow through her. She looked at him wide-eyed, but he made no clear indication that he felt the same thing. He just raised his eyebrows at her and helped her off her seat.

She was sure he'd been with plenty of these women before. She heard the sighs and felt daggers at her back as they walked down towards the front. He had his hand on her back the whole time, which she wasn't sure if she liked or not.

Eric nodded at the DJ as they took their place on the dance floor and Garth Brooks' 'The Dance' came on.

"That's one of my favorite songs by him," Sookie stated, glancing up at Eric as he kept his left hand on her back and his right hand took hers tightly.

He simply smiled down at her and pulled her closer to him. She swore he was smelling her hair, and she suddenly felt his left hand wandering close to the edges of her halter top.

"Eric…"

"What? You said no funny business. Are either one of us laughing?"

"That's it!" Sookie tried pulling away from him, but he held her tighter.

"Settle down there filly." That earned him a frown. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry. I'll try to keep my hands to myself. It's just, you're so beautiful."

"I'll bet you say that to all the girls."

"Only the ones that try to get away from me, which isn't very often."

Sookie scoffed at that.

"So you and your friends drove up here tonight from Bon Temps, huh? That's what your protective brother told me. What's it like there?"

Sookie proceeded to make small talk with him, telling him a little about her background and her life. He did seem somewhat interested, though she would catch him glancing at her breasts quite often. Just for that, she would wiggle a little bit against him here and there. He raised that scrumptious eyebrow in return.

"Your turn. What's your story, gorgeous?"

_Seriously, did I just call him gorgeous? How much have I had to drink? Is he still topless? He sounds just like Matthew McConaghey when he talks…_

"So much for the formalities, I see-"

"Wait! Where is your shirt?" Sookie suddenly screeched.

"Is this making you uncomfortable?" Eric replied, with a little flex of his pecs.

"How can you get away with that? Seriously!" Sookie suddenly found herself all but flustered at this situation, and despite his obvious sexiness, she felt scared- mostly of what she might do next.

"Settle down there, Miss Stackhouse! I'm not gonna bite…too hard." Again with the eyebrow and a smile.

Sookie didn't want to just bolt, but she felt as though her legs or her mouth would betray her at any moment.

"Can we head somewhere quiet for a while? Outside or something? I just need…a breath of fresh air or something…"

"Why don't you come back with me to my office?" Eric replied, Then I can grab a shirt and put it on if that would…calm your nerves."

He could tell she was going to say something in protest, so he grabbed her hand and dragged her through the crowd back to a corner by the bar. They went down a little hallway and into a door on the right-hand side of the hall. It opened into an office, complete with desk, chair, black leather couch, and pictures of what appeared to be a giant ranch adorning the walls.

"This is your office? Are you the manager or something? You didn't let me ask you out there." Sookie suddenly felt very self-conscious, and she was sure a blush crept up on her cheeks. She was now suddenly alone with Eric, half naked, chaps, boots, and hat STILL on, and she hadn't been in that kind of situation for a long time.

"Actually sweetheart, I own this place, but I don't let many people in on that. Enough of those ladies out there are bloodsuckers and gold-diggers, and I just don't need that."

"Oh. What are those beautiful pictures of up on your wall?" Sookie asked.

Eric replied, "Don't be sorry for those women out there. You strike me as…different." At this comment, Sookie frowned. "No, I mean in a good way. And those pictures up on the wall are of my family's ranch in Texas, about an hour outside of Dallas. I grew up there. It's no more beautiful than the woman standing in front of me."

"Oh, you're good at this, aren't you? Can I check for notches on your desk?" _Damn, why hasn't he put a shirt back on yet? Instead of calming down, this is just making things harder on me._

"If it means you're going to bend over for me, please, feel free!"

"Excuse me, but you will treat me like the lady that I am!" Sookie reached out to poke him in his chest, which she noticed was covered in a sheen of sweat, and he grabbed her wrist quicker than she could see his hand move.

"Haven't I treated you like a lady all evening so far? I brought you back here to let you get away from everything out there, and now you poke me in the chest?" Eric had tipped his hat back and had a rather unreadable expression on his face now, though both eyebrows were raised about as high as they could go.

Sookie could feel his breathing quicken, and hers as well, and felt some kind of tension in the air in the room with them. She would be crazy not to take advantage of the situation she was in right now, so she did the next thing she thought of. She knocked his hat off of his head.

Eric looked down at her, his expression unwavering, though she thought she could detect a tiny smile forming at the corners of his mouth. God, he looked even hotter this way, with that long blond hair slightly mussed from the hat and hanging around his face. She reached up again with her free hand and pinched one of his nipples.

Now the tiny smile broke into a broad grin on Eric's face.

"You want to play that game with me do you?"

"Maybe…"

Since he still had hold of one of her hands, he pulled her up close to him and reached around with the other to run a hand down her open back. It tickled and made her shiver and close her eyes at the same time. The next thing she knew, she felt his lips on hers, and that's all it took to light her fire. It was a deep, hard, sensuous kiss, and she felt that same warmth and comfort from before when they touched, along with a deep longing this time.

From there, it was all over but the shouting. She couldn't blame it on the alcohol, but she'd try to blame it on lack of sex for the past five years. _Doesn't it grow back after so long; can't I consider myself a virgin all over again?_

Sookie opened her mouth willingly against his and practically shoved her tongue in his mouth in her anxiousness. Eric let go of her wrist to run both hands up and down her back, up through her hair, and down over her ass. He dueled with his tongue against hers and loved the taste of her. He thought she smelled like sunshine and suntan oil.

Sookie was having her own fun, letting her hands roam his back, his chest, his neck- whatever she could touch. She wanted to smell him, taste him, take all of him in.

She gasped in shock when she felt him untying her halter top and wanted to automatically cover herself up, but he wouldn't let her. He dropped to his knees in front of her and held her arms to her sides. He looked into her eyes, and then down at her breasts, mumbling something under his breath, something that sounded like "perfect."

He began placing kisses on both breasts, lightly at first, and then rougher, sucking on her nipples like he couldn't get enough. Sookie grasped at his hair and pulled him closer. She was so hot for him right now, she couldn't stand it.

"Couch?"

"Oh, I'm not done with you here yet, little missy," he replied in a deep, husky voice.

Sookie felt her mini skirt being undone and pulled down around her feet, along with her thong, and strong hands feeling along her hips and her thighs. She heard herself making little whimpering sounds, but she didn't care. Eric began placing kisses on her inner thighs, and up around her belly button, moving in a tighter and tighter circle closer to where she needed it most. He took a deep breath, and Sookie swore he was taking in her scent.

"Mmmm," he purred up at her, and with a smirk, his mouth disappeared within her core. She swore she was going to die, or that she had and was clearly in heaven. His tongue dove in and out of her slit, over and over and over again, and then his entire mouth bit down lightly on her sensitive bundle of nerves. She bucked against him standing up, and held on to his shoulders tightly.

"Eric, Eric…"

"Hmmm?"

"Don't stop whatever it is you're doing."

"I have no intention of stopping, darlin'."

"Shhh…too much talking."

He chuckled as he dove back in to finish her off. The licking and sucking continued and then one finger was added, and another. As he bit down on her clit, she came undone, and wave after wave of pleasure came over Sookie. Eric caught her in his arms as she came tumbling down with the aftershocks.

"I want you. On the couch, with your boots on. Now." She didn't know what had come over her, but if he could do that with his tongue, she was desperate to see what else he could do.

"I 'spose that's only fair, seein' as how you are only in your boots yourself." Eric picked her up to wrap her legs around his middle, and carried her to the couch, laying her down gently. He didn't know much about her, or she about him, but if this was how they were going to communicate right now, it worked for him.

He loved the flush that had come over her face and neck as she watched him above her. He unbuttoned his jeans, and watched her closely as he pulled his pants down over his hips. He couldn't help his cockiness as she took in his rather prominent erection with wide eyes.

"See something you like ma'am?"

Sookie jumped like she'd been shot. "I see something that I hope you know how to use properly."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Yes, please?"

Eric laughed, a deep bellowing sound that was infectious, and Sookie found herself giggling as he dropped down over her, tickling her a little. The tickling soon became touching, and teasing, and squeezing and passionate kissing.

He used two fingers to test her readiness for him again, and she bucked her hips up against him, wanting friction, and heat, and…something else.

"Protection?" he mumbled against her lips.

"Pill. Long story."

"It's giving me my happy ending, so tell me later."

She smacked his ass, his perfectly rounded, hot-as-hell ass, and got back to the business of grinding against his erection. She wanted to feel every part of him, inside and out, and she wanted it yesterday.

Eric groped her ass with both hands and begin teasing her folds with the head of his cock, going so slowly that even he couldn't stand it anymore. If her bucking and moaning were any indication, he'd better get this show on the road.

In one swift movement, he thrust deep inside her and felt almost at home with her wrapped around him. He'd never let anyone get to him quite like this- he'd always been a gentleman, but always to his advantage. He shook these thoughts off and got back pleasuring this little filly.

Sookie was kissing him, licking him, and reaching everywhere she could as Eric did the same, and moved faster and faster inside of her. They became a tangle of legs, boots, arms and hair as their pace grew to a frenzy. Eric's groin began rubbing her clit, and she got lost in an orgasm again, partially to her dismay. She wanted this feeling of pleasure to last and to ride this high forever. Eric came deep within her as she came undone and after one long moan, collapsed to the side of her.

Not two minutes after they were both completely sated, there was a knock on the door and it began to open. Sookie screamed and grabbed the closest piece of clothing she could find- Eric's pants- and draped them over them as best she could, which really didn't hide much.

A tall, lanky blonde woman came strolling in the room like she belonged there and glared down at them both.

"Pamela! Hell's bells, sis, can't you fucking knock?" Eric shouted at the woman.

This Pamela person just tapped her foot, stared back, and replied, "I'm sorry, you didn't have the 'do not disturb' sign hanging on the doorknob, you tool. Look, what's this girl's name? I have a feeling she's the girl who some people are looking for out here. You'd best get her dressed quick before they find where I went."

"Fine. She'll be out in a minute. Her name is Sookie, by the way."

She turned back to the door, and as an afterthought, looked over her shoulder and said, "Nice to meet you…Sookie." With a flip of her hair, she was gone.

By this time, Sookie's basking in the afterglow was gone. She was scrambling to get her clothes together and on. She finally realized she had just had sex in a strange office, in a strange bar, with a total stranger, and was suddenly embarrassed as all get out.

"Sookie, don't run off, please. Let's rest a bit, and talk some more. I think you're hot, more than hot, and don't let Pam run you off. She's just my sister. She's seen worse…"

"Oh great! She's seen worse in here, or elsewhere? Look, I think I made a mistake doing this…not that you're a mistake…you're not, you're hot too. God, I don't know what I'm saying! I've got to go. It was…fun." With that, she finished dressing and was out the door in a flash, without so much as a glance backwards.

It was two months later, in September, and Amelia and Sookie were on their annual trip to see Amelia's father Copley in New Orleans. They took a four-day weekend once a year, as it got a little cooler to go for a visit. Mardi Gras was too much, and they saved throughout the year in order to spend enough money to perhaps give the city a boost after Katrina.

They had just gotten into town and were headed to meet up with Copley at a quaint little restaurant down in the French quarter. Amelia parked the car and they were both getting out, laughing and enjoying themselves.

The restaurant was a little ways down the block, so they walked up to the outdoor portion of the café. Amelia spotted her father waving at her from over in a corner, and saw that he was sitting with someone whose back was to them. Sookie didn't even think twice when she noticed the long blond hair pulled back in a ponytail, hanging over a suit she was sure was worth more than her salary in two months' time.

Copley stood up to greet both of the girls with big hugs. "Amelia, my dear, you are a sight for your father! And Sookie, you are as gorgeous as ever, dear! Let me introduce you both to one of my most trusted advisors, Mr. Eric Northman. Eric, this is Amelia Broadway, my daughter, and her good friend, Sookie Stackhouse."

Sookie and Eric looked at each other in surprise and knew they were both in for a long lunch with a lot of questions left unanswered from the last time they had…the dance.

**A/N: A few things. Thanks again to ASLover for her encouragement (she just wanted Eric in chaps). I had a hard time deciding whether to do this contest or the Virgin one, as this is only my second attempt at writing, and Mr. Chaps just won out and begged me to write him, so I did. I love a lot of the stories entered over there, so please check it out. Also, I love both Bill and Eric on the show (sue me), but Bill came to me in this story as other than hetero, so again, I wrote him as the muses directed. And, if I get enough reviews, I think I'll try to continue this story later...**


End file.
